


They Will Accept Us

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Professor, Charles is in the closet, Cherik - Freeform, Coming Out, Cute, Cute romance, Cutesy, Dilema, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Hank is cautious, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Mutant Powers, Mutants, No Sex, No Smut, Platonic Romance, Post X-Men: First Class, Post X-men Apocalypse, Post paralysis, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Short Drabble, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, X-Men Apocalypse, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, Yaoi, in the closet, lots of fluff, married thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Charles is a bisexual professor, in the closet, while Erik lives as an openly gay professor. After dating for a long while, Hank decides to step in and share his concern and his support. (Post X-Men Apocalypse drabble!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A cute cherik piece from a larger highschool AU fic I wrote with my friend.  
> This fic takes place very shortly after X-Men Apocalypse's story plot~ <3  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

The students had filed out after Charles dismissed them after his philosophy lecture. Right as they did, Erik came out of the office attachment and turned Charles’ face to make out with him. He hadn't waited more than ten seconds after the children had left.   
Charles grumbled and asked, “Erik, what happened to our code of secrecy while in the mansion?”   
Erik smiled, “I'm not the one who can read minds or know if someone is coming our way.”  
Charles frowned, “Erik...seriously...I am not out of the closet entirely as a bisexual professor. Luckily only the X-men and staff know right now. I don't want it to get out so soon.”   
Erik said, “Alright, I'll try to be more careful… When are you planning to come out though?”  
Charles sighed, “I don’t know...I probably should, but I want to be cautious about it.”   
Erik said reassuringly, “They will be accepting, don't worry. Mutants tend to have more open minds than humans. We have plenty of same sex couples in the school as well, so you're not the only one.”  
Charles took a breath, “Part of me doubts that Erik...even if we live in a time where two men or two women can be happily in love together.”   
Erik said, “All the kids here know the pain of being ridiculed and looked down upon for being mutants. They won't have prejudice on anyone because they don't want others to go through what they did. They wouldn't judge you for loving me.”  
Charles sighed, “But...I’m their role model…I don't know how they'd see me if I was anything different than is expected of me by the non-mutant world.”   
Erik put a hand on his shoulders, “Just tell them you are happy. That's all they want you to be.” Charles touched his hand and held it for a moment.  
He asked him, “Erik, will you be my partner as long as you're in the institute?”   
Erik smiled, “I'll be your partner as long as you’ll let me.” Charles removed his hand and kissed Erik’s large, callused palm. Charles’ palms were very soft and supple in contrast. They reflected the different worlds that they grew up in. Erik chuckled and kissed the top of Charles’ head.  
Charles asked happily, “Where have you been all my life, dear friend?”   
Erik smiled, “You've been looking in all the wrong places for you.” Charles smiled again and propped his weight up on his arms, so he could lift his body a few inches off of his wheelchair and meet Erik halfway for another kiss. Erik happily kissed him. Charles began feeling a push into his mind by Erik, telling Charles mentally to read his mind.  
Charles broke from him for a second and said, “I promised you I wouldn't look inside your mind again…”   
Erik spoke, “It's alright. You can, I want you to.” Charles intruded his thoughts and felt overwhelming waves of happiness and love. From Erik’s usually troubled and saddened thoughts, it made Charles shed a tear of happiness himself. Erik was happy here, with him, back where it all started. That made Charles happy enough to cry.   
Erik smiled, “Don't cry, friend.”  
Charles wiped the tear away and sighed happily, “I am so glad, you have found your happiness after such pain and sorrow.”   
Erik smiled and chuckled, “I found my happiness in you.” Charles used his telekinetic power to pull Erik down so they could make out easily and quickly. Unknown to either of them, Hank walked in while they were making out.   
Hank cleared his throat with a blush, “Ahem… Professor…”  
Charles turned deep red again and broke from Erik, “O-Oh! Hank! Erik, I’m sorry, may we dismiss you for now?”   
Erik nodded and teased, “I'll be in my guest room. See you after classes.”  
After he left, Charles accessed Hank’s expression, “I know you're not happy about this, Hank.”   
Hank sighed, “I'm not sure what you see in him. He always does this. He helps you and is your friend and then betrays you again.”  
Charles sighed in defeat, “Part of me just can't blame him. Something keeps me drawn to him, every time.”  
Hank said, “Charles, it's dangerous to be with a mutant capable of what he is.”  
Charles told him, “That may be so. But I love him, and love is blind Hank.”  
Hank said firmly, “I want what's the best for the school. Whatever that might mean for you and Erik.”  
Charles said, “I know. The school takes priority in every way.”  
Hank sighed and said, “That being said...if he is really our ally this time, I’m sure your students would be really open to your relationship. A lot of them see the way you look at Erik is unlike you do to anyone else, and he makes you happy, which is what all of us students and teachers want for you, Charles.”  
Charles nodded, “I know...I wonder if I can ever love him like he loves me.”  
Hank pat his shoulder, “You’re trying, and that’s the most important part. Erik knows that.”  
Charles nodded with a smile, “Thanks Hank.”  
Hank walked to the office, saying, “Oh, and if you want to confess to him, I wouldn’t be quite~ so opposed to your wedding. You’ve been a single man for basically forever.”  
Charles turned red, “Hank!””  
Hank chuckled, “Just kidding, but seriously, think it over.” Charles closed his eyes, knowing that he loved Erik, and he wanted Erik to know he felt the same. It brought a smile to his face to think about a life with Erik...possibly married.


End file.
